<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Prince &amp; the White Lion Ver.2 by Midnight1890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072208">The Black Prince &amp; the White Lion Ver.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890'>Midnight1890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Prince and the White Lion Drafts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Bathing/Washing, Being Walked In On, Boats and Ships, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, By that I mean I changed the timing of when things happened, Daddy Issues, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Fire, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Wrathion, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, No real persons or animals were hurt in the making of this story, Orc Attack, Orcs, Past Rape/Non-con, Priests, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Puns &amp; Word Play, Slow Burn, Smut, The Talk, Werewolves, Worgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Draft, for anyone just starting to read this story wait for this one to update as this is going to be my more polished version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Left/Right (Warcraft), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Prince and the White Lion Drafts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Black Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last black dragon in all of Azeroth was residing in a faraway land. Nestled in a mystical continent was a long mountain range that blocked a third of the island from the rest. A series of peaks that were shrouded in mists were home to a narrow mountain pass which in turn was home to a lone tavern. This tavern was a two-story building, had a balcony overhanging a hot spring and was heavily guarded.</p><p>This is where The Black Prince took shelter. Surrounded by hired, but skilled guards and assassins sworn to protect him. Sheltering in the middle of nowhere on a continent largely unheard of until recently.</p><p>The Black Prince. Such an honorable title for such a hated position.</p><p>He was a dragon.</p><p>Son of a mad king.</p><p>He was the last of his bloodline.</p><p>The Black Prince had a lot stacked against him when it came to his reputation, the madness and corruption that ran in his blood certainly didn't help.</p><p>Still, The Black Prince, more informally known as Wrathion, did his best to alleviate the concerns of the other dragon orders, and the rest of the world. After all, his father Neltharion was not the only Aspect to go mad.</p><p>The Dragon Aspects were leaders of the different orders of dragons, called Dragonflights, and they ruled over their respective colors, while none held more power than any other some were more inclined to lead.</p><p>The Red Dragonflight was charged with protecting life of all forms. They were lead by the beautiful Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder.</p><p>The Blue Dragonflight protected all the magic of the world, helping the mortal races understand and use magic themselves. They had originally been led by Malygos but after the Nexus wars and Malygos' descent to madness, the young dragon Kalecgos had taken the mantle of Spell-Weaver.</p><p>The Bronze Dragonflight were the keepers of time. They were led by Nozdormu, who, in an alternate timeline, went mad and became the Infinite but in the current present, stood proud as the Timeless One.</p><p>The Green Dragonflight were the protectors of the Emerald Dream, as well as patrons of nature itself and were lead by Ysera the Dreamer.</p><p>Finally, the Black Dragonflight, the once noble protectors of Azeroth had been corrupted, twisted to insanity. Now all the remained of them was a horrible memory of their once leader, who was originally named Neltharion the Earth Warder, but would forever be known as Deathwing. The last living fragment of the once-proud order was Wrathion himself, spared of the corruption thanks to the actions of a red dragon.</p><p>The Earth Warder, the Spell Weaver and the Infinite, all lost to madness of one form or another.</p><p>He understood, to some extent why others reacted the way they did, but he had not yet proven himself to be following in their footsteps. It was not fair to judge him for the sins of his fallen ancestors.</p><p>After Deathwing's defeat, ironically taking place on the day Wrathion hatched, the world had moved on, according to the other flights. 

Since the mysterious lands of Pandaria had been rediscovered in the southernmost part of the world, Wrathion had been interested in the new land. He refrained from exploring this new world himself until some years after its discovery. Partially because he had been so young and he had needed time to mature and learn what he could from his predecessors, save the insanity, of course. </p><p>He had begun his life in the partially underground fortress known as Blackrock Mountain. The former lair of Nefarian, not to be confused with Neltharion who was referred to as Deathwing by many. Nefarian was more famously known by mortals, who were responsible for his death, as Blackwing. Blackwing's lair had provided a perfect hatching ground for a black dragon whelp, with the lower level being submerged in magma. It was in the accursed lair of his half-brother that Wrathion's studies had begun.</p><p>Nefarian, in life, and in undeath as well, had been an avid experimenter, his studies and tests had been long and painful on its draconic victims of all colors. Dragons that had been taken as captives by Blackwing's lackeys and were tormented in unspeakable fashions.</p><p>Their slow deaths had not been in vain, however, because Wrathion had been able to glean much of the study's results from Nefarian's meticulous notes. He had learned much of the history of his beloved Azeroth within those tomes.</p><p>A dozen years passed in a lair he hated even the thought of. Wrathion had noticed early on he was not growing any larger as a normal dragon would. He had also realized at the end of those years that he would need to introduce himself to mortals at some point or another and thus moved nests. He had also known he needed a more suitable location for him to begin to work on transforming himself into a mortal so as to hide the fact he was, in truth, still a whelp, though he found mortals, and their physical forms, struggling with the intense heat of magma so close to their bodies. </p><p>Thus Wrathion had traveled from the continent known as the Eastern Kingdoms to the continent on the Western hemisphere known as Kalimdor. Thankfully, he had been able to recruit a blue dragon to help transport him via a portal to his destination. His new den was located in a cave that spiraled down for miles and whose mouth looked like a dragon's toothy maw. This cave had once belonged to his half-sister, known as Onyxia, who, while not the scientist that Nefarian was, had assisted Deathwing by hatching his army of dragons instead.</p><p>He spent another six years of learning to perfect his transformation. His human form was a tall, lean human with caramel-colored skin, blazing red eyes, and long curly black hair. He even had something of a beard starting to grow in.</p><p>Despite his human form aging accordingly, for the time being, his dragon form remained a whelp. A small black scaled creature with big red eyes and absolutely no useful natural weapons yet. Small as the day he had hatched. Still, his humanoid form looked like a grown human. So it would be child's play to fool mortals, simply do not transform into a dragon around them and none would be the wiser.</p><p>Only after he had mastered staying in his human form for extended periods of time did he set off to Pandaria. He had inherited his father's hoard and was able to fund himself a number of guards and agents. Again Wrathion enlisted the assistance of a blue dragon, to simplify his transport to Pandaria. Securing a place to stay and a group of sailing mages, he began to set up his studies once again. Pandaria was interesting to the dragon because after so long of isolation, the secrets it may reveal to a young dragon were alluring on its own. Plus it allowed for practice interacting with mortals of all stripes.</p><p>Which brought him to the present moment. He sat alone at a sturdy wooden table with similarly crafted benches on the long sides of the furniture. To the north was an open archway to the hot spring Wrathion liked to soak in at sunset. It was as close to familiar as he got out here. In the Northeast corner was a staircase leading up to the guest chambers. East of that was a two-person bar. In the south of the room was the open doorway out into the mountain pass. He had two bodyguards who stayed at his side at all times. One was an orcish woman called Left. The other was a human woman called Right. Right guarded the door to the hot spring. Left guarded the threshold out to the mountain pass while Wrathion wandered in thought, having taken the day off after a particularly daring delve into ancient ruins.</p><p>The tavern was staffed by a mated pair, both of the Pandaren race, who were humanoid bears for lack of a better description. The male ran the bar and the female was the one who served the food and drinks to anyone sitting at the table. Given that Wrathion was the only patron in this quaint tavern, the male had busied himself with refurbishing the building to accommodate the tastes of a dragon.</p><p>"You have visitors," Left grunted, and shortly thereafter Wrathion heard them too. Turning and setting his elbows on the table so he could listen and watch. Many hoofbeats thundered down the gravel-road pass and stopped outside the tavern. There was shifting in equipment, the rustling of armor, and hushed voices as the mortals approached the tavern.</p><p>Wrathion didn't have to wait much longer before he could see them through the doorway. It was a patrol of about nine human soldiers bearing blue and gold coloring on their otherwise undecorated white plate armor.</p><p>In the center of the organized square of the soldiers were three individuals that stood out. The first was a wolfman. He stood on two feet like a human but he was covered in shaggy gray-and-white fur from head to toe, had enlarged fangs and claws, and bore no other weapons. He wore thick leather armor, which paired well with his stern blue eyes, and his ears were flattened to his head. </p><p>The second was a hulking human man with long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and wearing heavy blue and gold armor adorned with lion head pauldrons. He carried two massive blades that were forged around globes of light, a deep scar over his eyes and nose, and a firm set scowl on his face told Wrathion he meant business.</p><p>The last was a short, slim human boy with a shock of blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sea. He wore decorative blue and golden clothing. He walked with a cane and a severe hobble yet he was clearly the youngest of the group, but he kept up well with his faster companions. He looked shy and timid, glancing around as though some unseen predator would leap out of the shadows cast by the mountain range to swallow the boy whole.</p><p>Wrathion's attention was yanked from the boy forcibly when the big human male stood in the doorway, blocking out Wrathion's view of the other two.</p><p>"Dragon," The man began in a gruff voice, gazing right into the eyes of Wrathion without flinching, "I am King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance. We come to ask for your assistance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The White Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Lion had never been so far out of his comfort zone. In all of his admittedly short nineteen years on Azeroth, never once had the human felt as uncomfortable as he did now. Not while held captive in Onixya's lair. Not even during the <em>incident</em>. </p><p>When Anduin, a slim human boy with blonde hair, who was called The White Lion, whether or not he agreed with this title, was about nine years old the evil black dragon Onyxia had taken Anduin hostage to try and get a ransom from the Alliance. What it was she sought from this exchange Anduin had been too young to understand. Still, the boy had used tact and brains to get out of the situation and return to his father.</p><p>The <em>incident</em> happened less than six months prior to the present. He had been meeting with the leader of the Horde, a faction known for the savagery of their races, which included orcs, trolls, and goblins. Even so, Anduin had believed that peace could be found between the factions if both sought it. Garrosh Hellscream, the current leader of the Horde, was a dark tan orc male with many black tattoos of all shapes scattering his well-muscled body and had agreed to meet Anduin at a monastery on the understanding that Varian, who wanted nothing to do with Garrosh, would not be present. Anduin had agreed and all had gone well at first. </p><p>But something strange happened halfway through the encounter. Swirls of black and white mist, so small they were rather inconspicuous, had begun to seep into Garrosh's being and soon, all he could think of was war. Anduin had been using a massive bell suspended from a metal stand as a symbol of peace. In a fit of rage, Garrosh smashed the bell atop Anduin.</p><p>Anduin should have died. He should have died under that bell or during the recovery process. But he did not. He had survived until his nineteenth birthday. </p><p>The same day he was here in the middle of a mountain pass.</p><p>He already was unnerved by this place. It was narrow and it looked empty but Anduin knew better, he felt eyes on him with every breath he took it was not <em>just</em> a dragon out there. It was a dragon with an entourage of trained killers. A black dragon no less, of the same blood as Onyxia. But here Anduin was not alone. Anduin had his father. </p><p>When Anduin was six years old, Anduin's mother had died during a riot, a rock shattering her skull in a single hit. Anduin, thankfully, had not been present at the time but the loss of his mother had been devastating to the whole kingdom. Most of all those who were closest to her in life. Her husband, Anduin's father, had fallen into a depression after that but he had never given up on Anduin or the people who still needed their king. The grief father and son shared had forged tight bonds between the two and now, despite Anduin being a young adult, they still remained close. Anduin was old enough now to serve as an advisor to the king, learning how to rule in the event something happened to his father. Anduin secretly hoped that in the scenario he had to take over for his father, that it would be temporary. That his father would return and resume leading as king.</p><p>Anduin was old enough to understand however that was unlikely to happen. When the proud Varian Wrynn stepped down from the throne, it would likely be because of his death. Along with the High King, Anduin had the king of the fallen city of Gilneas with him, as well as some of the elite royal guards. Anduin knew he slowed the group despite the fact no one said it, as the bell had crippled a leg almost beyond use. It was slow working with it back to functionality but he could walk on it, as long as he had his wooden cane to support his weight instead of his bad leg. He still was slower than his company, though he doubted Genn or Varian noticed thanks to their bickering about the trip the entire way up. Genn, one of Varian and Anduin's best friends, believed that it was foolish to willingly hand one's child over to a dragon. Varian, on the other hand, did not want Anduin to die to Garrosh. Still, Anduin tried to hurry it along and had he been anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed that the patrol was moving at his pace, not their own.</p><p>Varian stepped proudly into the doorway of the inn. "Dragon," he began in a voice that was intimidating and gruff to many but was always comforting to Anduin, it meant Varian had control over the situation and was going to take care of everything. The responsibility of king was not yet Anduin's burden to bear. Anduin peered around the shadow of his father and gazed into the room. Inside the tiny little tavern, sitting at a wooden table was a strange-looking boy. He had dark caramel-colored skin, and alarming red eyes. His hair was hidden behind a white turban that was adorned with many red swathes of fabric and rubies. He wore huge golden earrings, strangely ornate white-and-gray robes with borders of gold, a ruby was placed in the center of his chest. He wore huge gauntlets made of what looked like, <em>black dragon scales,</em> which was alarming on its own, to be wearing the hide of one's fallen kin. He gazed up at Varian with no fear whatsoever, his elbows propped up on the table behind him casually. Though Anduin couldn't read much of the dragon's expression what he could was at least interested. "I am King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance. We have come to ask for your assistance."</p><p>The boy, who looked grown enough, just a year or so younger than Anduin, met Varian's gaze without moving his head. "You come seeking the aid of the last black dragon on Azeroth." He began, his voice was charming and pleasant, but Anduin supposed all dragons were nice to listen to in their human forms. The boy gazed blankly at his black, claw-tipped nails, which were uncovered. "After all that we've done to you and your kin you come seeking out a black dragon, of all creatures, to aid you." He spoke eloquently like he was raised with royalty rather than... whoever watched over orphaned dragon whelps.</p><p>Varian pondered this answer for a while. "Perhaps destiny has led us both here to help each other." Varian replied. "After all a great dragon such as yourself does not get by on being idle I suspect."</p><p>The boy's eyes rose at the mention of a 'great dragon' he smiled wickedly. "Yes, well, some situations require more immediate action. What is it you sought me out for? Not many could have found me so fast after my arrival." </p><p>"My son," Anduin flinched at being acknowledged, the dragon's eyes were on Anduin. It was unnerving, to say the least to have such a powerful creature examine one as though they were prey. "He has been badly injured and needs somewhere he can stay where the Horde will not find him."</p><p>"You found me easy enough." The boy pointed out.</p><p>"I have," Varian swapped a glance with Genn, the worgen king of Gilneas. A city that no longer existed because of the Horde. Snuffed out just like the life of Genn's son, Liam. The worgen king shrugged, allowing Varian to share as much as he would wish. "Very good help." Varian finished finally.</p><p>"Clearly. What would I get in exchange for this favor?" The boy asked. Was he actually considering taking Anduin in?</p><p>"We would reward you handsomely." Varian smiled. "Name your price."</p><p>The dragon considered for a while. "I will hold onto Stormwind's cub for the favor of the Alliance and a half a million gold." He grunted finally.</p><p>Varian reconsidered for a long while. "If I agree to your terms I will expect a handwritten letter from Anduin every week, detailing how he is fairing. At the time the letter is handed over you will receive payments of 5,000 gold." </p><p>"That is enough to last... about two years." He pointed out, crunching numbers.</p><p>"Any remaining funds will be given to you when we come to collect Anduin again, if we need him back before the allotted time." Varian reasoned. "We can compensate for any time over the two years we are planning."</p><p>The dragon twitched his lip. "Very well, I agree to your terms. Do you agree to mine?" He asked extending a taloned hand, still leaning back with a languid grin.</p><p>Varian stepped forward and took the hand ignoring claws scraping against the metal of his gauntlets. "You have a deal, dragon." The dragon's eyes glowed brightly and Varian flinched but made no other move to pull away.</p><p>"Are you alright, father?" Anduin asked softly as Varian returned to the party.</p><p>Varian smiled. "Yes, you will be safe here. A dragon can not go back on a promise made that way." Varian nodded to nothing in particular, Genn's ears flicked nervously but he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Anduin prodded. He was tired of having to look over his shoulder constantly. If this dragon could provide any safety he wanted to make sure it was true.</p><p>"Absolutely." Varian set a hand on Anduin's shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Go and meet your host, I'll stay for a few more minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin's father was known to most orcs as Lo'Gosh, meaning "Ghost Wolf" in their tongue. He had done everything in his power to protect his son from the life he had faced but had not been entirely successful. Even during the last six months in the expedition to Pandaria, Anduin had been captured by Horde forces. Whom admittedly didn't know who he was until much later in the exchange. They found out when a very, very, angry Varian raided the Horde encampment. Varian himself had been a part of the rescue team ignoring advice to have the extraction be subtle.</p><p>Anduin had never been so happy to see his father. He had only cried a handful of times and that was one of them. He had been terrified the entire time he was trapped there. Strange monkey people poking and prodding at him with sticks, huge orcs who liked to kick him around when they could, and an undead who had been overly attached to her prisoner. He was afraid he was going to be tortured... or worse. Thankfully he had gotten out of the situation with nothing worse than a few broken ribs. Since then Anduin hadn't left his father's sight very much. The only notable exception had been for the <em>incident</em> and he had certainly not been rewarded for leaving his father's side. So it was difficult, to say the least, to leave his father again. This time though, Varian was aware of where his son was and knew where to find him if he stopped hearing from Anduin. Who to hunt if things went wrong.</p><p>Anduin pressed against his father, the Ghost Wolf. As much as the people of the Alliance loved their king they would never know how much comfort it brought Anduin to know that Lo'Gosh was his father and his father loved him more than the world itself. He wished he could hug Varian goodbye but thanks to his leg it was physically impossible. So instead he pressed himself as much as he could against the plate armor his father wore. Varian smiled and Anduin felt warmth seep into him as Varian carefully used a massive hand to bring Anduin closer and to embrace him. "Dad are you sure I'll be okay?" Anduin asked quietly.</p><p>"There is no doubt in my mind. Trust in the power of a Dragon Oath. He will give his life to protect you if he must." Lo'Gosh promised. "You just have to let him help you." Varian ruffled his son's hair smiling down at him. "You will be a wonderful king someday."</p><p>Anduin broke away from his gaze then. He didn't want to think about how his father was beginning to show some silver in his mane of thick brown hair. Admittedly Genn was completely white and gray now and still fighting on the frontlines but he was also a worgen, they aged a bit different it seemed. </p><p>Finally, Anduin separated from his father and moved over to Genn, "Goodbye Graymane." Anduin smiled gently at him.</p><p>"Goodbye Anduin," Graymane replied, his voice rough and deeper than it would be in human form. "Be safe." Anduin nodded respectfully and turned to the entryway. The dragon was sitting at the table still, but his arms were folded over his chest. Anduin took one last glance at his father, who smiled encouragingly. With a deep breath, Anduin carefully started up the twin stairs that led up to the entryway. It started out fine enough. The first step was escalated easily but the second, Anduin's cane caught just under the stair and he went lurching forward.</p><p>Anduin expected and braced for the pain to shoot through his leg as he came crashing to the floor. It startled him when the pain came from a different source. Claws grabbed his arm and he saw the massive orc Garrosh leaping at him, snarl bared and his axe, Gorehowl, about to come down on Anduin's throat, sever the boy's head from his body. There was a resounding clash of steel that made Anduin's head spin. Cracking open a bleary, tired eye, feeling the weight of the word down his tattered back, his leg crushed under its weight. His eyes were blinded by the brilliant Shalamayne, his father's blade blocking the blow. The only reason he survived was because Varian had found out about what Anduin had planned to do and arrived at the incident just in time to see Garrosh shatter the bell. Varian had fought Garrosh off and stayed with his dying son until help had come.</p><p>"Anduin!" Varian said somewhere behind Anduin and he was returned to the present.</p><p>Garrosh was not there, it was still an orc who held onto him by his arm but it was a woman for one thing, for another, she had mossy colored skin. Not the rust color that Garrosh did. She had caught him, he realized. "Thank you." He murmured shakily, mindful to speak to her in Orcish. Anduin heard a plated footstep fall to the earth as Varian reacted a second after the orc had.</p><p>"It is my duty to protect you as well now, Prince Anduin." She replied in common. It surprised him, for a ruler-to-be to address someone in their native language was one thing, but to have his native tongue spoken back to him was a sign of great respect of the other.</p><p>A sign, Anduin realized, that Garrosh had not demonstrated.</p><p>The woman straightened Anduin and made sure he was balanced again before she let go of him. He was grateful for her help, even if it had startled him at first. Though he was mortified that nearly falling on two low steps was the first impression the dragon got of him. <em>Great.</em></p><p>Sheepishly, Anduin looked up at the dragon. He was surprised when he saw that the dragon had cringed but now was slowly realizing what had happened and was relaxing again. Anduin felt strange standing in the space his father had been before, he felt meek and tiny in comparison. His body had a slight but constant tremor about it, he lacked the confidence of his father and certainly did not have the build the warrior did. It was strange to Anduin that his father had become king at the age of eighteen after the assassination of Anduin's grandfather. He wondered if his father felt just as confused and worthless as Anduin did. In that instant he wanted to run back and force Varian to take him home. But he turned to look, and Varian was gone.</p><p>Anduin was alone with a black dragon.</p><p>Anduin swallowed. Once. Twice. Three times. His throat felt dry. He had proposed the idea to his father and worked to convince Varian to be okay with it but now the moment was here. Anduin was terrified.</p><p>"Are you well? You look rather pale." The dragon's voice penetrated the endless stream of thoughts in Anduin's mind. It was odd that Anduin had been able to translate the draconic so fast despite his panic. "Well, paler than before anyways." That hesitation in the dragon's voice was enough to bring Anduin out of it. Anduin's first coherent thought was that the dragon was just as unsure and uneasy as Anduin was. Which made him feel infinitely better.</p><p>His second thought was that the dragon was speaking to him in the dragon's native tongue. Not in Common, which alarmed him again.</p><p>He swallowed and licked his lips to attempt to wet them enough to speak. "I-I'm okay." He managed weakly. "May I take a seat?" </p><p>"Of course." Anduin, thankfully, was able to cross the room and sit across the table from the dragon without any more trouble. "Right, would you bring him a blanket?" The dragon asked a human woman with a crossbow and scimitar on her belt. She nodded and ascended the stairs to the second floor silently, coming back with the biggest, fluffiest blanket Anduin had ever seen. Helping Anduin wrap it around his shoulders and warm his midsection, so he wouldn't have to disrupt his leg. It wasn't that Anduin was physically cold so much as the leftover shocks from the outburst. With the warm fabric around him, he felt better, it reminded him of home. "Are you sure you're alright?" The dragon asked again, gentle but not prying or demanding. </p><p>Anduin swallowed, he wanted to tell someone, anyone what had happened to him over the last year. Over his life really. To get that weight off his chest and tell someone who didn't expect him to pick himself back up again. Varian loved Anduin with all his heart but he would expect Anduin to bounce back from it without much encouragement. It was not that simple, however and Anduin knew better than to tell his entire life story. He knew that if he did he'd cry for one thing, for a second he didn't even know the dragon's name much less know him well enough to tell him what he had gone through. So he resisted, instead simply saying, "yes, the journey and last few months have been a difficult recovery process." The dragon gazed at him for a long time. "Do you speak Common by chance? Draconic is one of the languages I am still studying." A clever excuse he figured, thankfully Anduin understood and spoke enough Draconic to carry on a basic conversation.</p><p>"Than we have much to learn of each other, for I am still learning human speech." The admission the dragon couldn't speak Common made Anduin feel better. It was not a matter of respect or disrespect it was a matter of ability. "But if you ever need anything please let me or my guards know, we're here to look out for you too." The dragon nodded finally. "What do the friends of the White Lion call him?"</p><p>The White Lion didn't mind the title, it rolled off the dragon's lips so smoothly. "Please, call me Anduin," he answered. "What do you call yourself?"</p><p>"Wrathion." The dragon offered a hand to Anduin, who shook it, he was feeling better now that he had met Wrathion, who seemed nice enough. </p><p>"Good to meet you Wrathion, thank you again for helping us." He smiled, "how are you?"</p><p>"I was fine until some mortals dropped their young at my feet." Wrathion grunted a long pointed ear flicking as though someone had puffed some air into it.</p><p>Anuin couldn't help but be annoyed, he had no doubt that to some degree this was the truth, but he also knew that Wrathion was probably smart enough to refuse a deal he hated all the way through. Black Dragons, in particular, had been known for planning every move, every breath, long before it happened.</p><p>"Well you didn't have to say yes." Anduin pointed out dryly. Were all dragons so rude?</p><p>Wrathion gazed at him for a long time, his proud expression dropping ever so slowly. "That... wasn't the answer you wanted, was it?"</p><p>"Not really, no." Anduin agreed.</p><p>"Apologies... I am still learning mortal speech. I meant no disrespect. What answer would you have preferred?"</p><p>Anduin considered, he did suppose that Wrathion had vanished off the map according to the Alliance champions who had helped purify a black dragon egg. Even spymaster Shaw had been unable to find the egg nearly 20 years before. Yes, the dragon was young but he was still old enough to be a force to be reckoned with. It sounded like Wrathion had been in isolation until Shaw had found him in Pandaria about a month prior. So it made sense that he didn't know mortal practices yet. "Most of the time we just answer 'I'm doing well, thank you for asking, how are you?'" </p><p>Wrathion turned this over in his head a few times. "Very well. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" </p><p>Anduin couldn't help but smile,  Wrathion was a quick study. "I am doing well. Thank you." He had almost forgotten about his episode a few moments before when he answered. Wrathion was trying hard to understand Anduin but was clearly still figuring out what to do with the prince. He gazed down at the table Wrathion was sitting at. It seemed like he was playing both sides of a chessboard. "Need a partner?" Anduin offered.</p><p>"Please." Wrathion gave a small smile in reply. "It's rather dull to play against oneself."</p><p>Anduin nodded and helped reset the pieces. Wrathion insisted on using the black pieces. Which the Stormwind prince had to force himself not to assume that.</p><p>Anduin was a relatively good chess player. Genn, in particular, liked to use it for strategic practice. Wrathion was a whole different type of player, he was bold and daring. For being from a long line of planners he was brash and reckless. He and Anduin tied more frequently than one won. But Anduin had learned how to win against Wrathion, Anduin was more protective of his pieces but had no issue sacrificing a piece to lure Wrathion into a trap. Still, Wrathion's surge tactic caught Anduin off guard more than once.</p><p>The score was Anduin: 5 Wrathion: 5 with a total of twenty-five games played. They had not been the long games Anduin was used to against Graymane or Varian. The longest game taking maybe a half an hour.</p><p>***</p><p>After the last of their games a red-and-white haired pandaren woman approached the table with plates of food. Interesting to Anduin it was all food native to Stormwind, not the complex, strange but nonetheless delicious, food that was native to Pandaria.</p><p>He wondered if Wrathion had set this up while Anduin had stepped out to relieve himself. Why, Anduin could only assume it was an attempt to make him feel more comfortable. Anduin was flattered at that thought. </p><p>The plates were set down, Wrathion eyeing his food hungrily while Anduin quietly thanked the Pandaren waitress and carefully set up his silverware. </p><p>Wrathion, by the time Anduin was even lifting a fork to cut off a piece of cheesy sauce-covered tortillas wrapped around more cheese and olives from the looks of it, Wrathion was digging into his portion. Anduin watched with horror as the dragon messily devoured his food, casting the fork and knife aside in favor of swallowing one of the tortillas whole. After a moment, his plate was spotless and Wrathion licked his lips eyeing Anduin's plate. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked not minding Anduin's undoubtedly shocked look.</p><p>"Yes..." Anduin replied. He slowly rose his fork and cut off a corner of the first of his. As he began to work through his meal Wrathion watched him with the same intensity and shock that he had the dragon.</p><p>It took Anduin four times as long to finish his meal, despite his journey up the mountain and how famished he was, he maintained his control. Anduin watched Wrathion's gaze intensify and swallowed his current bite. "What is it?"</p><p>"I have given your father a requirement, but now I give you something you can do for me." The dragon began his voice starting off confident but it was rapidly dwindling. "I would ask you to help me learn mortal etiquette." </p><p>Anduin went to laugh, but he saw Wrathion flinch away as though he'd been struck and Anduin realized, the dragon had swallowed his pride to ask Anduin to help him. Anduin composed himself again, he had thought the dragon was joking or that it was something easily dismissed. "Oh." Anduin saw soft ruby eyes dare to meet his gaze, "Yes I can help you." Anduin said, "apologies, I've limited encounters with dragons and find them hard to read."</p><p>Wrathion perked up again, "and I find it hard to read you." He said. "Shall we get you moved in?"</p><p>Anduin nodded and went to clear his dish and put it in the washing basin that was part of the bar counter but the female pandaren caught him quickly and took the plates from Anduin before clearing off the table. Anduin went to refuse her help but a sharp pain shot through his leg as he set his weight on it accidentally. He had to remind himself that carrying fragile object in one hand and navigating a cane with the other was probably not a good idea, so he thanked her before hobbling over to where Wrathion was waiting at the base of the staircase. Anduin was aware of he human woman called Right and the orcish woman who had caught Anduin earlier closing on either of Anduin's flanks, conversing quietly. Anduin met Wrathion at the bottom of the stairs. The bodyguards came up to either side of the human. Right put a hand on Anduin's shoulder to prevent him from falling backwards. </p><p>"Left, will you help Anduin up here?" The orcish woman nodded and pressed against Anduin to steady him. Wrathion climbed up to the third step offering a hand which Anduin took. "Alright, so step up with the leg that can and put your weight on me and then move the other." Wrathion instructed. Anduin followed instructions and to his surprise, it worked. The group made their way to the top of the stairs without trouble. Once they arrived at their destination Wrathion darted away down the hall. </p><p>Each side of the hallway had six rooms. Each one had walls made of what looked like paper but Anduin knew to be more resilient and sound proof than any paper or parchment he had ever heard of. Having recovered in a different monastery from where he was attacked and the styles had been very much the same. At the end of the hall was a large wooden wall with a door carved out if it. Wrathion disappeared into the room. Left and Right stayed besides Anduin but he was okay now that he was at the top of the stairs.</p><p>He followed Wrathion into the room, noticing Right and Left going to stand on their respective sides of the door. How the tavern did not show how massive the space was, was beyond Anduin. Wrathion looked to be emptying out a wardrobe on the opposite wall. "I don't want to kick you out of your space." Anduin muttered, noticing that there was a huge fluffy bed tucked into the southwestern corner with a nightstand beside it. The south wall had a table (normal sized) shoved up against it, it had a bench below it and was strangely empty considering the one downstairs had not been empty when Anduin had arrived.</p><p>"You're not." Wrathion  deadpanned.</p><p>"Then why are you emptying out that wardrobe?" </p><p>"Because unless you brought your own furniture you'll probably need it." </p><p>Anduin considered for a while. "Wait are you implying that... we're sleeping in the same room?" </p><p>Wrathion looked up, "what did you think was going to happen?" </p><p>"Seperate bedchambers?" Anduin burst out. </p><p>"How am I to protect you if you're in another room?" Wrathion sounded much too calm.</p><p>"You're crazy!" Anduin hissed folding his arms over his chest. No way was that going to happen.</p><p>"Right and Left will be outside the room if it makes you feel any better." </p><p>Anduin knew the dragon spoke sense, but it was so soon after his captivity and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Fine. Fine. But I want to have the option to get my own room if I want to."</p><p>Wrathion turned and tilted his head at Anduin. "Okay." He looked over Anduin. "Where are your belongings?"</p><p>"There's a mule outside the tavern with all my belongings." Anduin said. "I'll come with and help."</p><p>"No." Wrathion grunted sternly. "You rest here, let me, Left and Right handle it, you can help by settling in." Wrathion disappeared from the room for a moment and came back with a wooden bedframe and set it on the North Eastern wall. Left and Right came in a moment later with a plush mattress similar to Wrathion's. They also left a few piles of bedclothes and blankets to choose from. Red, blue, or royal purple were Anduin's options.</p><p>The blue was a navy color and not quiet the Alliance colors but it was soothing to look at and thus Anduin selected them without a moment's hesitation. Left stayed long enough to dress the bed before she went to join the other two. Anduin wished he could help more but because of the effort it took to get Anduin up and down the stairs it wasn't even plausible for him to help at all. He didn't have enough hands.</p><p>Still when the moving team began delivering Anduin's belongings to the room he helped instead by situating. He had Right place a trunk of belongings at the foot of the bed. Inside the trunk was many study materials. He was going to be here for two years. Or more if Garrosh was not dealt with by then. A book of Holy spells. Varian did not know of Anduin's loss of faith. He also had some sparring equipment. Otherwise Anduin had clothing, a portrait of his family when his mother was still alive and one of his father's blades.</p><p>Shalamayne was an amazing thing in that it was actually two blades. When together it became one large greatsword. While apart they were long thin shortswords. Anduin had not realized Varian had left half of Shalamayne for his son. Anduin was delighted but the meaning was not lost on him. <em>I am always with you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin spent a peaceful night at the tavern, despite his concerns about sharing a room with his host the dragon's rhythmic snoring was a comfort to Anduin. It reminded him of his father's. While he and Varian hadn't shared a room for more than a decade, when Anduin had gotten nightmares as a boy his father's comforting snores had brought him peace.</p><p>The dragon's breaths were a bit different. It sounded like a crackling fire almost, but it was still very much a snore.</p><p>Anduin had slept dreamlessly for the first time in months that night.</p><p>He awoke before the sun rose the next morning, he yawned and stretched, flexing in a couple of different directions before deeming himself awake enough to begin the morning routine.</p><p>He slipped out of the bed, creeping over to the wardrobe he had stored his clothing in. Making as little noise as possible Anduin changed from fluffy nightclothes into more presentable, blue, and gold clothes. The dragon snorted, deep in sleep, in the background.</p><p>Anduin took a seat on the floor in the center of the room. He began to concentrate and... nothing happened.</p><p>Before the incident, Anduin had been a priest, restoring hope in those who had lost everything, whether the families of those lost in the many wars the Alliance had engaged in, whether it be against the Horde, the Scourge or Deathwing. Some had been veterans of those conflicts. Those who had served against the Scourge and their Lich King had seen so many atrocities, their fallen comrades rising and fighting against their once friends being the least of their troubles. There had been so much pain caused by violence.</p><p>Anduin had been good at his job too, the Light had always readily answered his summons and had always readily helped soothe even the most grizzly memories and the deepest ditch of depressions. After the incident, however, Anduin had lost his faith. </p><p>Anduin snarled to himself. He had been trying to reconnect to the Light since he had begun the recovery process. It hadn't answered.</p><p>He tried again. Willing his mind to reach out to it. A collum of white and gold enveloped him and he began to float into the air. Hovering off the floor a few inches.</p><p><strong> <em> Anduin... </em></strong> An alien voice spoke in his head.</p><p><em> You left me when I need you most! </em> Anduin snapped at it as his vision darkened. <em> I trusted you and you abandoned me! </em></p><p>
  <strong> <em> The Light never abandoned you Anduin, you abandoned the Light.</em></strong>
</p><p>Anduin grunted. <em> No, with the Light, I could have done something, defended myself! Shielded myself, healed faster. Something! Anything! </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> You were not a priest of the Light in that moment.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Then why speak to me now?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> The Light has no intention of being blamed for actions of its champions. Since you have met with the Earth Warder, however, events have been set into motion that will require your utmost dedication. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anduin growled to himself. <em> I have suffered an injury that will hinder me for the rest of my life because the Light chose to be petty! </em></p><p><strong><em> The Light knows you're in pain, but reminds you that those wounds fester if not given peace and forgiveness.</em></strong> The Light, it rarely took a form, for Anduin anyways, spoke in his mind almost rattlingly loud. He was unaware of anything else happening in the room and he didn't care to know. He had other concerns.</p><p>
  <em> What do you want from me?</em>
</p><p>
  
    <strong>The darkness came into focus. He was in the razed part of Stormwind. Sacked by Deathwing during the assualt in the major city. Except in the vision it was no longer ruins, now it was a lush garden with a beautiful fountain setup so curtains of water drizzled down under the stairs onto the new platforms.  Lion's Rest, Anduin knew for some reason. He strode with purpose to a empty memorial. It was dark, so late Anduin doubted anyone else would be out. He kneeled at the face of the tomb. His heavy metal knee plates slamming into the exceptional masonry of the platform. "Father..." Anduin began shakily. "I don't know if I can do this... please I need a sign... please tell me if I'm doing the right thing. Anything! Please, you always knew what to do but I don't. I'm not you." Anduin felt a light dusting of rain splatter against his face as the first of his tears began to fall.</strong>
  
</p><p>

    <strong>
      "I'm sorry I'm such a failure." Anduin whispered.
    </strong>

</p><p>

    <strong>Anduin jumped when a hand was set on his shoulder. "You are not a failure." Wrathion soothed somewhere behind him. Despite the dragon sounding older, there was no doubt in Anduin's mind it was the Earth Warder. Anduin turned and squeezed the dragon to him tightly. Wrathion purred softly in reply. "You, my dear are doing wonderfully." </strong></p><p>
  <strong>The vision changed as Anduin slammed Shalamayne into the damp earth, his body flooding, burning, searing with Light. He was blinded by the gold that erupted around him. He saw the Banshee Queen hiss in pain and stagger back, but the spell was not meant to harm. Around him, the dead began to rise, the bodies that had just fallen to the swampy ground, mangled and beaten, healed and stood again. The soldiers returning to fight beside their <em>King</em>. The warriors cheered and charged into the enemy forces, renewed. Despite Anduin's present self was attempting not to panic that he had just created mindless undead, but the self in his vision was calm as the light faded</strong>

</p><p>
  
    <strong>
     The Banshee Queen's face twisted into a scowl and she snapped at her Forsaken, undead with free will, allied with the Horde. But the enemey staggered under the mass of renewed Alliance troops.</strong>
  
</p><p>

    <strong>
      Anduin regained himself and plucked one of his father's blades off the ground. Where the other one was Anduin didn't know. His armor was a full set of plate and he wore a lion's head helmet. His bad leg shot a phantom pain up his spine and he turned around suddenly to slash a Forsaken to pieces. He then charged the Banshee Queen. His leg working at full capacity save that one surge of pain.
    </strong>
  
</p><p>
 
    <strong>
      Anduin slammed into the stunned Banshee Queen.


</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
  <strong><br/>
</strong>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Go now, King,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Anduin!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wrynn. Claim your destiny.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Anduin?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The voice brought him back to reality. He blinked his eyes, regaining his sight, the lighting of the room natural now, and saw Wrathion crouched in front of him, prodding at him lightly. "What are you doing?" Anduin asked, his voice soft, despite the sun streaming through the windows.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I could ask you the same question." Wrathion replied, "I thought I had broken you without meaning to." Wrathion continued, "I thought I had failed before I had really even begun."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Anduin smiled at the concerned look in Wrathion's eyes, the dragon had little in the way of pupils and was clearly still learning to control the muscles in his face that portrayed his emotions but this came through clearly. "It's okay. I do that most mornings, just meditating."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Wrathion's face relaxed then. "I see. Are you a priest or a paladin? Or something else perhaps?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I-" Anduin almost said 'was' but his vision of the rising dead as true humans again stuck with him. "I'm a priest," Anduin said sounding calmer than he felt.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> Instantly some of the worry and weight on his shoulders seemed to lift. He took a deep breath in and opened his palm from where they had been resting in his lap.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>A small orb of Light glimmered above the center of his palm.</p><p>
  With a shocked sigh and slight upwards curve in his lip Anduin glanced up and saw Wrathion's worry. Expirementally, he reached up and cupped Wrathion's cheek. If the Light had truly returned it would soothe Wrathion from the stress he was feeling.
</p><p>
  Wrathion flinched away nearly violently at first but with a small growl as he decided to trust Anduin. He returned and rested his jaw on Anduin's hand. Instantly he looked relaxed, happy, his eyes closed and he relaxed into Anduin's palm.
</p><p>
  Anduin carefully dimmed the light out as Wrathion pulled away again.
</p><p>
  Wrathion grinned at Anduin. Anduin couldn't help but smile back.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Garrosh Hellscream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin was happy to follow Wrathion down the stairs to collect some breakfast, but was stopped because Wrathion froze suddenly. His elf-like ears twitching. "Right, Left stay with Anduin please. Do not follow me down." Wrathion's tone was deathly quiet.</p><p>Anduin tried his best to process what Wrathion was thinking, his expression was no longer the warm, lazy smile it had been, but instead was emotionless. "What's the matter?" Anduin asked.</p><p>"Shh!" Wrathion pivoted to him sharply. "Shut up and stay with Right and Left if you want to live." </p><p>Anduin was growing more concerned. He didn't think Wrathion meant that in the way of Wrathion was going to hurt Anduin if the human didn't follow orders but he wasn't entirely sure he could count on that. </p><p>Wrathion zipped down the steps, he looked strange without his turban from the day before. Well no he looked fine but his curly black hair was wild and yet neat all at once. It was oddly mesmerizing.</p><p>Anduin shook himself out of his thoughts. Dragons were always going to be easy on the eyes in human form. They were designed with that in mind.</p><p>Left and Right stepped forward to flank Anduin. Anduin was still unsure what was going on or how to help but he wanted to. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out his mind to the women at his sides.</p><p>Anduin was a natural born magic user as well as wielding the Light. His magical ability was not useful in combat necessarily but it could help here. He reached out into the stiff air around the trio. Anduin opened his Mind's eye and gazed at the bodyguards. Each thought they had manifesting physically as tiny waves around the women. Anduin could not read thoughts exactly in the way most thought of it, but he could understand the emotions felt in them. </p><p>Left was bored. She thought Wrathion was paranoid and needed to learn that he was safe out here in the middle of nowhere, but he paid her well so she didn't mind.</p><p>Right on the other hand, was as alert as she could be but she had gotten the overnight shift and hadn't slept.</p><p>Somewhere in the background was a tangled mesh of thoughts. Anduin suspected that was Wrathion, so many conflicting thoughts and ideas greater than human imagining were tinkering inside of him. Though Anduin did catch a handful of fearful thoughts Wrathion had. Which Anduin had been surprised by, not thinking that a dragon of all things could <em>fear</em> anything.</p><p>Wrathion moved out of range before Anduin got too much farther so he went back to his original goal.</p><p>Right and Left exchanged a glance as their eyes wandered. Anduin felt a surge of warmth exchanged with the glance. Left was wondering why a human kept looking at her with such a strange expression and Right was admiring the brute strength, yet undeniable beauty of the orcish woman. Anduin smiled when he realized. Both the bodyguards fostered something of an affection twoards the other. Left was more stoic in her feelings while Right enjoyed having so much time to get to know her subject of interest.</p><p>Anduin felt the waves come and go for a few moments and waited until the women started talking quietly to themselves a few minutes later.</p><p>"Hey I'm going to go to relieve myself for a moment." It was a horrible excuse but what other option did he have? Fortunately, it worked.</p><p>Anduin crept around a corner into a room by the top of the stairs. Inside that room was a hallway with a couple parallel stalls Anduin hid there and waited creeping over slowly to a window to the outside.</p><p>Wrathion was walking side by side with a massive rust colored orc. In one hand the orc held a massive axe, and his body was covered in black tattoos. His shoulder pads were curved around from the front of his pecs to the edge of his shoulder blades and the leather was studded with metal spikes. Anduin gulped, fighting rising panic. Garrosh Hellscream.</p><p>He willed himself to focus, he heard the voices of those outside and tried to force his mind to hear the words in them.</p><p>"How can the Black Dragonflight help the mighty Horde this fine morning?" Wrathion was asking conversationally.</p><p>"Where is the human?" A thick gravelly voice growled, Anduins gut went cold as he recognized the voice. </p><p>Wrathion was silent for a few moments: "I do employ humans to aid me, but I also provide opportunities for the Horde races. I'm afraid they're are many humans in the ranks of the Blacktalon. You will have to be perhaps a touch more specific." The tone Wrathion said it in made it clear to Anduin he knew exactly what he was talking about but choosing to be biligerant.</p><p>"The lion's cub." Garrosh bit out like words were difficult for him.</p><p>Garrosh was looking for Anduin. The thought sent a icy lance through his body. He pressed himself closer to the wall to steady himself. <em> The dragon will protect you.</em> Varian's words echoed in his mind.</p><p>"Lo'Gosh's son? May I inquire why you believe I would have such classified information?"</p><p>"Do not toy with me dragon!" Garrosh snarled. The sound rattled off the walls and Anduin felt his soul leave his body for a moment. "You know where he is."</p><p>"I do not." He heard Wrathion reply, he sounded calm and collected even when he stared at a monstrosity.</p><p>"Than you will help me find him!" Garrosh bellows.</p><p>"Why?" Wrathion was cocky as ever it seemed. "I have little interest in mortal affairs."</p><p>"You can be granted power beyond even your imagination." Garrosh loomed over Wrathion, who held his ground without flinching. Black and white mist swirled around Garrosh and he seemed to grow even taller. His muscles bulging out almost unnaturally and Anduin swore he could see what looked like eyes begin to open along the orc's skin.</p><p>The mist reached out to touch Wrathion. The dragon's ruby eyes turned pitch black for a moment but he blinked and his eyes were normal again. "Very well. I will assist you." The dragon nodded slowly.</p><p>Anduin's heart stopped beating. His brain desperately tried to work through a plan to escape. Left and Right were outside though and would stop him. If he tried to run outside Garrosh would catch him anyways. Not that he could get downstairs anyways. Anduin was trapped.</p><p>"I will inform you of anything my scouts hear of the pawn's location." Wrathion offered.</p><p>Anduin was stunned out of his fear. Why had Wrathion, knowing exactly where Anduin was, not shown Garrosh where the human was?</p><p>Anduin realized something a moment later, Wrathion's eyes had not glimmered the way they had when his father had struck a deal with him. A Dragon Oath, Varian had called it. Maybe that was part of it.</p><p>Anduin hoped to anything that would listen that Wrathion had just lied to Garrosh Hellscream's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin watched the rest of the conversation between the orcish warchief and the last black dragon with repressed anxiety. Wrathion had not given Anduin away. Yet. Anduin still shifted nervously, ready to fight for his life if he needed to. Strangely, Wrathion remained aloof and noncommital throughout the entire exchange with Garrosh and it only took an hour or so before the rust-colored orc grew tired of it. He stepped much too close to Wrathion, his face inches from the dragon's nose. His breaths rustling the dragon's wavy hair. There was a low growl that crackled in Garrosh's throat before he spoke, "If I find you betray me dragon, your entrails will be used as food for my wolves, I will feed your eyes to the crows and your head will be my personal target practice." </p><p>Anduin shuddered at the images that invaded his mind. He nearly met a similar fate. He could not imagine standing tall in front of the presence that was Garrosh. Yet Wrathion did and he did not flinch, his gaze did not waver, he blinked slowly. "I wouldn't dream of betraying you," Wrathion replied, voice stiff, arms folded behind his back.</p><p>Garrosh glared down at the dragon who remained firm, but Anduin could see Wrathion's nails digging anxiously into his own palm, claws pricking enough to draw dots of blood. Finally after minutes of tense silence Garrosh snorted and returned to his massive black war wolf, which was the size of a horse. "Move out!" Garrosh barked to his Warband as he mounted and the party lumbered off down the mountain pass. Wrathion watched them leave without moving.</p><p>Once they were out of sight Wrathion tilted his head to the sky, his eyes tightly shut his body trembled, once and he inhaled a ragged breath, letting it out as a collum of fire, his body shrinking, wings sprouting out of his back, eyes narrowing until he became the size of a kitten and fluttered away into the sable sky in the opposite direction Garrosh had left in.</p><p>Anduin figured that Wrathion was playing it smart by not transforming into his full grown form. That would be bound to catch Garrosh's attention. A little dragon was much more stealthy.</p><p>Anduin despite his thoughts, stayed pressed against the wall, forcing himself to sit properly from where he had been kneeling to peer out the window. His leg ached now that the adrenaline wore off.</p><p>Anduin took maybe a half hour to plan an escape, he didn't think he would need it yet. After all Wrathion had not given Anduin away yet and it was unlikely he would since Garrosh had left now. Anduin figured he had at least a few weeks until Wrathion got tired of the mortal and decided to be done with him.</p><p>He heard footsteps ascending the stairs and the adrenaline returned. They were not heavy like Garrosh's they were light and deliberate. "Anduin?" Wrathion's voice met his ears. Anduin hissed to himself, panic rising anew. Wrathion peaked his head into the room, ruby eyes scanning curiously until they found Anduin. Wrathion then tilted his head in confusion, "what are you doing in here?" He asked gently. Had Anduin not known any better he would even say sweetly. </p><p>Anduin growled, meeting the dragon's eyes, stress pumping through him. He hoped he could fend off the dragon long enough to escape if it came to that.</p><p>No attack came however, Wrathion moved into the room and went to sit besides Anduin who snarled and summoned light to his palms. </p><p>Taking the hint Wrathion backed off, and instead sat down in front of Anduin. "What's the matter?" </p><p>"You didn't sell me out to Garrosh...." Anduin began carefully.</p><p>"You heard that?" Wrathion sighed, "I suppose I should explain what happened. No I didn't tell Garrosh where you were, and I don't plan to." </p><p>"Why should I believe you?" Anduin started, "Why didn't you tell Garrosh where I was? You agreed to help him knowing I was cowering upstairs, defenseless and weak and did not tell him that."</p><p>Wrathion's expression softened a little then, his brows relaxing but he maintained his concern. "Because I swore to protect you." Wrathion said, as though that explained everything.</p><p>"I... yes but you just agreed to help-" Anduin looked around, specifically up through the window he had been watching through. He was making sure nobody was scaling the building to snatch him away while Wrathion preoccupied Anduin's attention. Only the midday rays filtered through and they made contact with Wrathion's ruby eyes, black hair, dark skin.</p><p>He was simply radiant.</p><p>Anduin shook himself, he was stressed, that was the only logical answer to why he had even thought to think that. Had Wrathion been a woman, a human, and much less shady than he was... maybe Anduin would have thought that.</p><p>As it was Wrathion was none of those things and thus it shouldn't even been a question. <em> What am I thinking?</em> "Agreeing to help Garrosh is different than swearing to him." Wrathion mused, "I can lie as long as I don't swear to him. I cannot lie to you in that regard."</p><p>Anduin took a moment to try and process. "If it regards your safety and well being-" Wrathion tried again to make it make sense, "I cannot lie to you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I swore a Dragon Oath with your father. I cannot, willingly go back on that, cannot willingly lie to you about it. Cannot willingly contradict it in any way."</p><p>The glow of Wrathion's eyes when he and Varian had agreed to the terms, Anduin confirmed. Wrathion hadn't done that with Garrosh.  "Why not just eat him or something?" Anduin asked.</p><p>"I can't." </p><p>"What did you swear an oath to protect him too or something?" Anduin rolled his eyes. Surely that was an easy solution to everyone's problems.</p><p>"No, no I mean I literally cannot eat him." Wrathion hesitated. "If I show you why, can you promise to keep it a secret?"</p><p>Anduin blinked slowly, confused. "So long as its not illegal or something I can." He agreed finally.</p><p>Wrathion nodded and took a breath in. His body shrunk down, small wings sprouting out of his back and eyes narrowing until he was the size of a kitten. A tiny baby dragon with huge red eyes and black scales gazed up at him from the floor.</p><p>Anduin suddenly realized Wrathion had not altered his size at all when flying away after Garrosh. He was actually that tiny. Anduin forced himself not to squeal in delight at such a cute baby animal. Well no, not really an animal but it was the same feeling as seeing a puppy. Anduin knew however that he hated being called small, and kid, and whatever else that referred to him as a child. He may not have the wisdom of his older peers but he was no boy. He suspected Wrathion felt just as fiercely about it, if not stronger.</p><p>"I-" Anduin began. "May I ask how old you are?"</p><p>"How old are you?" A tiny voice quipped back at him.</p><p>"I turned nineteen yesterday." Anduin admitted.</p><p>Anduin did not realize dragons could express their thoughts the way human did but very clearly the little reptile's face scrunched up as though contemplative, tempted to lie maybe. "Eighteen." Wrathion said finally.</p><p>"Are you supposed to be that..."</p><p>"Small?" Wrathion finished. "No, I don't think so." Wrathion's small tail lashed. "I am nearly double the size I was yesterday. Overnight I went from still being the same size as when I had hatched to being... well slightly bigger."</p><p>"Weird." Anduin agreed. "Have you tried talking to another dragon about it?"</p><p>Wrathion snorted. "I'd be a laughing stock." He replied. "No I'm better off on my own."</p><p>Anduin considered. "I have someone who might be able to help us."</p><p>"Us? Its my problem." Wrathion grunted. </p><p>"You're helping me so I want to help you too. You put yourself on the line for me today" Anduin explained his fear had lessened now that he was fairly confident that Wrathion meant no harm to the human prince.</p><p>"Alright. Fine, we'll go tomorrow." Wrathion agreed finally. </p><p>"You're procrastinating." Anduin gave him an amused look. </p><p>Wrathion huffed, "you already want out of my place hm?" Wrathion tried to fold his tiny arms over his chest but only succeeded in crossing his talons. Anduin had to force himself not to smile at the adorable little creature.</p><p>"No," Anduin replied. "I like this guy. He's nice. That and getting an excuse to talk to the God of magic is definitely a plus." Anduin wanted to ask Kalec if it was possible for him to have abadoned the Light during the moment when he needed it most. It seem impossible, Anduin had been sparking Light since he had been a very small child. Surely he hadn't known to be faithful then?</p><p>"Kalecgos is your contact?" Wrathion shifted into a human again, stretching out his shoulders. "Great." He sounded sarcastic even though his tone was dry.</p><p>"What's wrong with Kalec?" Anduin tilted his head.</p><p>"Nothing." Wrathion mulled over it for a minute. "Well no, everything." Anduin stared blankly at him. "Well, no. He's just an Aspect and I'm... some whelp thats not growing properly." Wrathion seemed embarrassed about this fact. </p><p>"Hey," Anduin set a hand on Wrathion's shoulder. "We'll figure it out, alright?"</p><p>Wrathion gazed at him for a long time. He blinked slowly, ruby eyes lowering slightly. "Alright. Tomorrow though. Let's go get out of the tavern for tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Romulo and Julianne Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am aware that less than three days have passed since your departure, but I wanted to write to you to assure you things are going well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dragon, who insists I call him by 'Wrathion' has proven to be an odd, but pleasant host, as anticipated. While perhaps he does not have the rage and power his father commanded he does express determination and bravery that the Earth Warder was known for before his fall to madness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wrathion insists that we go and do something 'fun' but I have been hesitant about accompanying him on such endeavors. While I don't believe he would intentionally put me in harm's way he can be a bit reckless and short-sighted. Though I suspect he had some project or other he was working on when we arrived and is beginning to become stir crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought this to be possible of a dragon but he is still young and has not experienced the millennia of hibernation that his Emerald kin are known for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were able to reach a compromise, however, on the way up to meet Wrathion, you pointed out flyers advertising a traveling theatres performances of "Romulo and Julianne" and I managed to convince Wrathion to accompany myself and his entourage to a night on the town, within reason of course. I anticipate the locals will be a touch off-put by such company but I have no reason to believe any Pandaren or any human among the theatrical group, will recognize me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope things are going well for you, remember to relax, and do try and find yourself a companion, even if it's just for a night, I can only imagine how it must feel to be without any family near during these trying times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no shame in being human every once in a while. Shaw might know someone who can keep their mouth shut in terms of spending an evening with the king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anduin.</em>
</p><p>Anduin penned out his letter early in the morning, after taking some time to meditate again, long before Wrathion stirred. Anduin had taken a seat at the oddly empty table on the southern wall of the room. Upon sitting down, he realized that he had forgotten all his supplies, having stumbled over half asleep, and went to stand again, only to find a neat stack of parchment, an inkwell, (a navy blue, Anduin's favorite color even), and a feather quill. Anduin assumed he must have thought these items to be so commonplace that he had simply overlooked them before, but as he began to consider his words he decided he wanted to go downstairs for a drink. Only to look over and see a glass filled with water by the looks of it, with chunks of ice mixed in sitting just outside of the range of his elbow but also still in the range of an outstretched hand.</p><p>Anduin was familiar with all manner of magical objects but this was beyond him. He visibly startles when a voice rumbles beside him. "You found my desk have you?" Wrathion yawned toothily, shaking himself even though he was in human form. "Do you like it?"</p><p>Anduin nodded dully, "how have you managed to sneak up on me every morning so far?" </p><p>Wrathion waved his hand dismissively, "That desk can conjure anything commonplace, to an extent, so far I have only managed to summon fifty objects from it per day."</p><p>Anduin blinked at the table, "may I use it?" He asked sheepishly. "I didn't realize it was special."</p><p>Wrathion shrugged. "Just don't break it."  Anduin nodded and returned writing his letter, hearing a strange scraping noise start after a moment.</p><p>Anduin grunted. "What the hells-" he turned around to see Wrathion casually filing down his claws with what looked like a gold nail file as he sat at the edge of his bed. "Oh."</p><p>"My claws grow back almost every morning." Wrathion explained as though Anduin had asked why he was filing down his talons, even though the human prince hadn't. "If we really are going to go see a..." Wrathion stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Theatrical performance, I may as well look as... 'human' as possible."</p><p>Anduin scoffed. "The eyes throw the whole thing off." He reasoned.</p><p>"Easy fix," Wrathion smiled, he closed his eyes to blink and when he opened them, they were the same azure that Anduin's was, his pupils were larger, no longer tiny slivers of black in a sea of crimson.</p><p>Anduin found himself physically upset by the change. "Nope. Nope go back." Anduin shook himself. "That just is weird."</p><p>"Its an illusion!" Wrathion complained.</p><p>"I realize that but it is too weird to have you with any coloring other than your own."</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. "Are you saying you <em>like</em> how I look?" Wrathion almost sneered.</p><p>"I didn't say I liked it or that it even looked good. Just more normal." Anduin snapped back, a bit cross. Wrathion smiled at him, knowing Anduin didn't really mean it. Anduin hated how his stomach soared at the way Wrathion phrased it. <em> Liked how he looked. </em> Anduin had watched Wrathion sleep for a few moments after the dragon had fallen into unconsciousness, it had been peaceful, at least at first. Looking at Wrathion felt like gazing at a painting, beautiful and striking in ways words had difficulty describing. </p><p><em>Why can't this happen with those noblewomen that dad and Greymane parade in front of me?</em> Anduin thought to himself. Though he already knew why he was looking at a dragon, their human bodies were crafted to be beautiful. They could be whatever the viewer wanted and more in the blink of an eye. Anduin sighed and shook his head, finishing his letter before rolling it into a scroll case and shuffling to the door. "Give that to Right." Wrathion chipped in cheerfully.</p><p>Anduin snorted, he wished he could descend the staircase alone and situate his own mail. Alas, he could not. Anduin reluctantly gave the case to the human woman who nodded and the case vanished amongst her gear. Anduin had no doubt that Right would see it off to its destination, but he didn't know if Wrathion had given her orders to read through his letters before giving or sending any.</p><p>He did not want Wrathion knowing about Varian's loneliness. Ever since Anduin's mother had passed Varian had been seeking out the same kind of affection and love he had gotten from Anduin's mother, but nothing had stuck. Whether because of Varian's guilt, feeling that moving on was a betrayal, or because his new partner had no interest in the king, but more interest in the gold and fame and power.</p><p>Anduin, while not particularly fond of the idea of a stepmother, wanted his father to find peace finally. Though the more years that passed the more it seemed Varian would be unable to make his amends with his deceased lover until they met again.</p><p>At least with Anduin around Varian had something to focus on, something to keep him functioning. Now that Anduin was out of the keep, out of the way and out of reach, for the time being, he didn't want his father to fall into the pits of depression. So he was going to do anything he could to try and soothe his father's restless spirit.</p><p>Sometimes Anduin wondered if his mother haunted his father purposefully and did not let him go. The priest knew better, however, the ghost of his mother was trying to tell Varian that it was alright for him to move on, trying to tell Varian that she forgave him. Yet the border between life and death twisted the message and Anduin knew Varian stayed awake during long nights mourning the cold of his bed, while she tried to heat it once more.</p><p>Anduin had neglected to tell his father this piece of information, not because he wanted to see his father suffer but because Varian was not a man of faith that his son was. Varian, while he respected those who worshipped it, believed the Light to be the same as mage's magic just manifested differently. He figured priests and mages were one and the same. Believed the Light was not a driving force any more than dragons were.</p><p>Anduin respected Varian's opinion, but he felt that sometimes it caused him more pain than to let a priest or paladin soothe his mind.</p><p>The night before Anduin's nineteenth birthday he had stopped by Varian's suite. "Dad?" He called, peering past the open doorway to the sitting room.</p><p>"I'm in here." Varian grunted the king had been "relaxing" on a fluffy sofa. In full plate armor, Shalamayne within arms reach. He appeared to be trying to read a book but his gaze was so unfocused and darting around there was no way he was absorbing anything in the pages. "Can I help you?" He grunted, gingerly turning the page with a gloved finger.</p><p>"Are you retired for the night?" Anduin asked slipping inside Varian's chambers and leaning on the door to close it behind him.</p><p>"For you, no." Varian snapped his book shut and set it on a low table, "for my advisors, yes." </p><p>Anduin chuckled. "It's for me." He assured the king. "Are you going to be alright with this?" Anduin sat across from his father in a luxurious plush sofa, </p><p>Ever since his father had been split into two distinct personalities, only to be reforged into one, his father could be a bit moody. Two distinct versions still battled each other inside him and that made the timing for difficult conversations with him imperative. Thankfully, Anduin was not here for such a topic, he just wanted to see to it his father was handling the idea of his son leaving the nest, so to speak, well. "Are you?" Varian replied.</p><p>"Of course." Anduin nodded to nothing in particular, this sofa had always been his favorite spot in the whole palace, it held so many memories, his father reading to him when he was younger, his mother snuggling with him during the cold winter nights with a cup of hot chocolate. Things were easy back then. Varian set a massive plated boot on the table next to the book as he settled. Anduin could not imagine wearing the plate all day only to refuse to remove it during the quiet hours. With him wearing comfortable mageweave clothing. "What makes you think I wouldn't be?"</p><p>Varian snorted crossing his other leg over the one propped against the table, he lifted the metal like it weighed less than air but Anduin saw the subtle quiver in his movements. "It is a new experience for you and after what happened I can only anticipate you to be anxious." Varian was overcompensating, not for any reason other than the acute realization that Anduin only had one parent, so the king was trying to fill out both roles for him. For now, he was in a nurturing and loving mood. Though he had a tendency to flip on a dime to a more militaristic, gruff mood. Anduin, despite some complaints from Varian's inner circle, never felt like it was a tightrope to walk while conversing with Varian. </p><p>Varian, like Shalamayne, had been split into two distinct individuals once, both the sides had bickered and fought to no end but had come together to save Anduin from the clutches of Onyxia. Onyixa had accidentally merged the Varians together, which had lead to her losing that day. He still had both sides inside him and still, they bickered but now they had different times to be in charge, so to speak. Which led to Varian's mood swings. So to those who didn't know him as well as Anduin did, it felt like walking a fine line between a raging fire and a calm river. Because to some extent that was what it was. But none the less Anduin never had trouble, he knew when to prod at his father with some things and knew when to shut his mouth. Most of Varian's inner circle did not.</p><p>"Velen was right." Anduin reasoned softly, "I need to start taking care of myself as much as I do everyone else, and this will let me do that."</p><p>Varian huffed, Prophet Velen was a Draenei and had been Anduin's mentor until Anduin's falling out with the Light, and had suggested taking a small respite to recover and come into himself. Velen had a feeling that Anduin needed to have some time to finish growing up before the years ahead. Which was concerning to Anduin, but also true. Even if the world didn't fall apart in the nearby future, his teenage years were almost up, he needed to decide who he was before assuming the throne. "Just because he is right does not mean you will obey him as you are here-"</p><p>"Dad, he didn't say I needed to stop looking out for others. That and you seem..." Anduin's eyes wandered over Varian's rigid posture. "Tense." </p><p>"What makes you say that? I am fine."</p><p>Anduin sighed, "You're sitting alone in your room with full armor, your sword within arms reach looking over your shoulder so much that you can't sit still long enough to read something like a children's book." Varian flushed, shoving the book off the table. "Tropical Story" or something like that, it used to be one of Anduin's favorites.</p><p>Varian flinched as the book clattered to the floor. "It's nothing, you are just my only child, this is as new for me as it is for you."</p><p>"Dad, you're nervous, stop lying to yourself."</p><p>Varian sighed, "let's go hunting."</p><p>"Anduin!" Wrathion's voice brought him back. "Are you alright?" The dragon looked concerned, "you've been zoning out a lot." He observed.</p><p>Anduin shuffled out of the way of the doorframe so Wrathion could pass, limping carefully besides him after collecting his cane from his bedside. He was practicing strengthen his crippled leg again and was relearning how to walk without the cane so he tried not to use it in the quarters he and the dragon shared.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine." Anduin said when he caught up to the dragon who waited patiently. "I've just been recovering for these last few months and have had nothing but time to think."</p><p>Wrathion's ears flicked, "may I ask what happened?"</p><p>Anduin opened his mouth to retort but forced the visceral refusal down. It was only fair for his host to know. "Garrosh." He answered, voice monotone.</p><p>Wrathion managed a small smile. "Well I figured that much." His voice was melodious and cheerful, "but I sense I have touched a nerve so I will accept that answer."</p><p>"Thank you." Gratitude rushed into the space anger had been moments before. "It is still a fresh..."</p><p>"I understand." Wrathion didn't ask him to finish the sentence. Though Anduin wondered if Wrathion really did understand this kind of hurt but knew better than to ask. "Lets get our night started."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>